


It all made sense to Roxy

by orphan_account



Series: Does it hurt? [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose saw Roxy's sins and Roxy had a reason for every single one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It all made sense to Roxy

When you were a little girl, you used to wonder why Mommy never made sense and why she always held a glass of that putrid liquid like a life raft.

When you were a little girl, you found a cupboard full of drinks that would make you stop remembering that you'd never felt someone's touch.

When you were a little bit older, you would compete with your mother over who loved whom more, and you were always enraged by her passive-aggressiveness.

When you got older, you found out that there was another human, and you had to tell him how much you loved him until he died, like everyone did.

When you were nine, you made your first-ever friends, and you told someone about how absolutely awful your mother always was.

When you were ten, Dirk introduced you to Jane and Jake, and you felt kind of warm hearing stories about how Jane's father is constantly baking.

When you were thirteen, you played a game so that you could bring your cat back to life.

When you were fifteen, you played a game that would get you your mother back.

_When you were sixteen, you met your mother._


End file.
